1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video signal reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a video game machine in which, for example, a game content stored in a CD-ROM is processed at operating devices while displaying the content on a display so as to perform the game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there are video game machines in which a game content stored in a video recording medium such a CD-ROM or the like is processed with an operating device while being displayed on a TV set so as to perform the game. The main body of the game machine in this kind of video game machine is normally connected to an operating device with a serial interface. A simple communication procedure is used for sending key switch information or the like which respond to an operation of users who operate the operating device in synchronization with a clock which is sent from the main body of the video game machine to the processor.
However, some of these kinds of video game are so constituted to record the state of the game in a recording device with respect to a game which has become so complicated that it takes a long time to complete the game. It is considered that the recording device or the like is connected to a serial interface to which the processor is connected. However, the game machine is constituted so that key switch information is fetched from the processor with a simple communication procedure. Thus connecting the recording device to the serial interface is impossible in practical terms. It has been impossible to read data from or write it into the recording device while playing the game at the same time.
Further, it is considered that the main body of the game machine is directly connected to the recording device with a memory signal line used in the recording device. However, there arises a problem in that such a constitution will result in an increased number of connection signal lines of the recording device and the connection part will be complicated. In addition, due to such a connection method, it has been impossible to detach or attach the recording device with turning on the power supply of the main body of the game machine.